Miss Independent
by Chocolatemilkahh
Summary: Title says it all! Natara Williams aka Miss Independent. Song belongs to Ne-yo. Cause of Death belongs to EA. Enjoy and R&R! :D


Miss Independent

Detective Mal Fallon reported the precinct at 9:00 AM. Already sitting in her desk was his partner and best friend, Special Agent Natara Williams. Smiling to himself, he thought how orderly and independent this girl was. Never in her time working for the S.F.P.D did she seem helpless/ In fact, she was always on top of her game.

Mal greeted his coworkers and headed to his office. Sitiing down on his chair to start on paperwork, he thought of Natara again. One of his favorite songs came into mind as he though about her…

Ooh there's somethin about just somethin about the way she's move  
>And I can't figure it out<br>there's something about her.  
>Said ooh it's somethin about kinda woman that want you but don't need you<br>And I can't figure it out  
>it's somethin about her<p>

Mal thought back on the day they got sparated, trying to catch Alan Dwitz. Natara chased him down the street and finally caught him.

"You caught Dwitz all by yourself? And without the help of your night in shining armor? Mal asked Natara, with a playful grin on his face.

"Please, this princess has caught enough bad guys on her own. With a grin of her own, Natara responded back.

Cause she walk like a boss talk like a boss  
>Manicured nailed to set the pedicure off<br>She's fly effortlessly

As tough and badass as this girl appears to be, she can be a real doll. The day he, Natara, Sandra, and Trevor Fuentes had all gone to the Children's Across Borders charity function, she looked… anything he came up with was an understatement to what she really looked like. She had on a red dress that reached about shin length.

Cause she move like a boss do what a boss  
>Do she got me thinkin about gettin involved<br>That's the kinda girl I need

December 16, 2010. He remembered that day as if it were yesterday. It was Natara's first day working with the S.F..P.D. The first day he knew true beauty. The day after, she had to make a profile on Brian Resler, a.k.a Eris Mills, a.k.a The Maskmaker. Prompt and full of confidence, she arrived to the S.F.P.D the next morning.

"HEY! Eyes front and center now! She immediately got the attention she wanted and soon she was sharing her profile with everyone. Mal was impressed with her leadership skills and how she can capture the attention of everyone in the room.

She got her own thing  
>that's why I love her<br>Miss Independent  
>Won't you come and spend a little time<br>She got her own thing that's why I love her  
>Miss Independent<br>ooh the way you shine  
>Miss Independent<p>

February 15, 2012, the day Mal finally realized he was indeed in love with Natara Williams. He thought about it before. When his former girlfriend, Tasha King, was killed by the hunters, his life spiraled itself in depression. When he finally felt the confidence to talk again, he got out of his apartment and visited Natara.

"Mal, this is a welcome surprise. You know, I left you about a dozen messages. Care to come in?" Natara said, smiling brightly.

"Yeah, I'd like that very much." Mal accepted with a grin on his face.

Mal walked into her apartment and took a seat on the couch, opposite Natara. He informed her about his flashbacks from what happened to Tasha.

"That makes sense…The third stage of grief is bargaining. Your psyche is replaying the moment, trying to think of what you could've done differently…" Natara responded with a sorrowful expression on her face.

Mal mirrored the look and continued,"No, Natara, that isn't the word. I mean, Tasha's gone, I don't like it but I accept it. And it made me realize something…" Natara sat still. Attentive to what he's telling her.

"What I couldn't accept, what I could NEVER accept, is if I lost you. Natara, what I'm trying to say is that I…"

The smile he had on his face immediately disappeared when he recalled Shawn, Natara's ex boyfriend, coming in and interrupting his confession.

"Stupid Shawn and his damn Indian food." Mal angrily muttered to himself.

Ooh there's somethin about  
>kinda woman that can do for herself<br>I look at her and it makes me proud  
>There's something about her.<br>Somethin oh so sexy about  
>kinda woman that don't even need my help<br>She said she got it she got it  
>No doubt, it's somethin about her<br>Cause she work like a boss play like a boss  
>Car and a crib she bouta pay em both off<br>And the bills are paid on time yeah  
>She made for a boss only a boss<br>Anything less she telling them to get lost  
>That's the girl that's on my mind<p>

As he sat at his desk, another memory came into his field of vision. At the end of the Avalon Grove murders, Mal and Natara gave the case details to their superior, Captain Maria Yeong, along with Ken, Amy, and Kai.

She had just mentioned her fight with Wendy Wilcox, the Avalon Grove murderer. Kai made a break gesture to get Natara to pause.

"Woah woah woah, you fought Wendy, and kicked her ass with your Krav Maga skills?" Kai asked excitedly. Natara couldn't help but crack a smile and an overwhelming sense of pride take over her.

"Yes, Kai, and if you ever call me "Agent Hottie Boom Bottie" again, you'll get to experience it one-on-one." Natara said narrowing her eyes.

Amy, Ken, and Mal smirked. Kai grinned. "Wow, that would be…wow."

The fact that Natara was able to hold her own in a fight with Wendy, made Mal even more attracted to the FBI agent.

She got her own thing  
>that's why I love her<br>Miss Independent  
>Won't you come and spend a little time<br>She got her own thing that's why I love her  
>Miss Independent<br>ooh the way you shine  
>Miss Independent<p>

Her favorite thing to say Don't worry I got it  
>And everything she got best believe she bought it<br>She gonna steal ma heart ain't no doubt about it  
>You're everything I need, said you're everything I need<p>

Natara was always an independent woman. Her father is the 113th richest man in the world, and because of that, her family is wealthy.

One day, Natara invited Mal to her apartment and gave him a tour. Unlike his apartment, hers was larger. She showed him just about every room in her home, except for her bedroom. They entered her room and she decided to show him her closet. Natara's is, what she calls, her "museum of girliness". In that closet, there were things that would make any girl swoon in absolute awe and narrow eyes in envy!

"Wow, I knew you were rich, but this just puts the icing on the cake. Did your father buy all of this for you? Mal asked looking around impressed.

"Hell no, this is all from moi! I definitely don't feed off of my father's wealth. It's the least I can do for myself after chasing down these seril killers and putting up with you and Kai." Natara giggled innocently.

Mal opened his mouth slightly and put his hand over his heart in mock offense. "Natara, I can't believe you'd think of me in such way! We both know you can't stand Kai any day!" At that statement , they both laughed merrily.

He didn't show it that day, but he loved the fact that she didn't depend on anyone to buy her what she wants.

She got her own thing  
>that's why I love her<br>Miss Independent  
>Won't you come and spend a little time<br>She got her own thing that's why I love her  
>Miss Independent<br>ooh the way you shine  
>Miss Independent<p>

Looking at the clock, Mal noticed he had been day dreaming about her for about an hour now.

"Damn, gotta get back to work". Mal stated with a sigh. The second he opened his files, there was a light knock on the door. Concerned, Mal said, "Come in."

Behind the door was Natara. She wore a look on her face that made Mal's heart sing.

:Someone looks chipper today! What's up, Nat?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go have lunch with me? Don't worry about the files we were supposed to work on together, I finished them." Natara said brightly.

Mal stared at her for a second and finally said, "Sure! But you finished all that by yourself?"

"All by myself! Oh and I'm driving!" She winked at him and went to bring the car around.

Mal chuckled and smiled.

Miss Independent  
>That's why I love her<p> 


End file.
